Revenge
by NukeRose
Summary: <html><head></head>In which the group get's revenge on Nick and his cronies for bullying Dave to the point of suicide. In which Eyan channels Gordon Ramsay because of a bad meal at Breadsticks. Rated: M for violence and assault. {PLEASE REVIEW! I CRAVE REVIEWS.}</html>


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I own MY OC's, Eyan and Cody. **

**Also in this story, we introduce a one off OC, Eyan's younger cousin Christian. This story takes place a month into Dave's senior year, after he and Eyan returned to McKinley. Eyan and Dave have been dating for three weeks at this point.**

It was Friday, and the week was over for students at Thurston High School in Lima, Ohio. All of the students looked forward to the weekend to come. The members of the Thurston Dragons Football Team stood just outside the front doors, laughing, joking around, discussing plans for the approaching night.

They had no idea they were being watched.

Just inside the doors stood a young freshman boy who stood with three of his friends, was listening intently to the jocks' planning. Christian Foreman was waiting for the team to decide where they were going to celebrate tonight. He had to wait for ten minutes, but his patience paid off. He heard them say their destination clear as day.

They would be at Breadsticks, at 9:00 pm.

Christian smirked and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer. As soon as it connected, he spoke into it.

"It's on. Breadsticks tonight at nine. Give 'em hell from me." He said into the phone.

"With pleasure."

Seventeen miles away, in the dimly lit basement of a four bedroom house, a flip phone snapped shut, and Eyan Foreman smiled an evil smile. He turned to his friends, and nodded at them.

"Today's the day. They'll be at Breadsticks tonight at nine." Eyan said.

"Good. I'm gonna go ALL Adjacent on these pussies." Santana snarled.

"I've even polished my favorite baseball bat for this." Cody giggled with malevolent glee.

"I'm gonna rip 'em all apart with my bare FUCKIN' HANDS!" Azimio shouted.

"You'll do no such thing."

They all turned to the stairs, where Dave was walking down the stairs.

"I thought you guys were joking. You're really gonna ambush them?" Dave asked in disbelief.

"They put your head in a noose. You're damned right we're gonna ambush them." Azimio growled.

"What if you guys get caught? We can't afford for you guys to go to jail!" Dave shouted, becoming frantic. Eyan walked over and grabbed him in a hug. He kissed the side of his head, and drew back to arms length.

"These bastards almost took you from me. I can't let that pass. If you had died..." Eyan sputtered, before composing himself, "They tried to hurt somebody, who I love more than ANYBODY on this Earth. They WILL learn, how bad of an idea that is.

"They're lucky it's only gonna be us. Fancy wanted to dust off his old sai swords and carve 'em up." Azimio growled. "You know how Kurt can get when he's pissed. You remember how he and Blaine went batshit on Rick Nelson last week."

Dave snorted.

"They deserve to pay for this Davey." Eyan asserted. "They almost took you from us, from ME! They have to pay some sort of price, the damned school didn't do a damned thing to punish them! Besides we're not gonna kill them, were just gonna scare the fuck out of them."

"Fine." Dave conceded, "But I'm coming with you. How are we gonna do this?"

"We're gonna get there first. Go in, eat dinner, wait for them to notice you and Eyan. They're bound to say something, and when we do, we're gonna drag 'em out into the parking lot and go nuts. We'll have to drive the GTO, we can't all fit in Herbie." Santana said, rather nonchalantly for somebody about to commit a felony.

"We probably could, actually." Eyan argued, "Dave, Az and I have all lost a ton of weight. The last time we all squeezed into Herbie, the three of us all weighed over three hundred pounds. Now, they both weigh around two hundred, and I'm down to one ninety."

"So, this is kind of like a date*slash* brawl then?" Dave asked jokingly, "You sure know how to treat a guy Ey."

Eyan threw an arm around Dave and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Whatever you say honey." Eyan said, before kissing Dave on the cheek.

"Oh please, get a room." Santana gagged jokingly, "If you two got any more sappy, I'm gonna have to go to the fucking dentist in the morning."

"Hey!" Dave said, "In our defense, Kurt and Blaine are worse."

"That is true, Santana." Cody agreed.

"Anyway, can we get this shit on the road? I wanna get my Adjacent on!" Santana growled, nearly frothing at the mouth at the promise of a fight.

"It's only three o'clock, Santana." Dave pointed out, "We can't go now. We'd have to sit there and wait for hours."

**Five Hours Later:**

The group sat around one of the larger tables at Breadsticks, eating and planning for what they were about to do.

"Which ones are the most responsible?"

"Nick, Fred, Jason, Dominic, and Tristan." Dave revealed, "Tristan's the one who hacked my Facebook to find out. Fred's the one who spread it to everybody. Jason and Nick are the ones who planned everything, and they did most of the bullying. Dominic is Tristan's little brother, he's the one put those nasty notes in my locker. The rest of the guys didn't have much to do with it, so they can be left alone."

"So, I get one all to myself?" Santana purred maliciously, "Have I ever told you how much I love you Davey?"

Dave rolled his eyes and cut into his steak, and grunted in disgust when he discovered that it was rare on the inside.

"Check you food, my steak isn't cooked right." He growled.

"Mine isn't either." Az sighed.

"Nor mine." Cody spat in disgust.

"I like my meat red." Santana said, taking a big bite of her very rare steak.

"Yeah, but you ordered it that way. If Dave's steak was any rarer, it would still be attached to the cow." Eyan said as he cut his burger in half.

The whole center was raw. He pulled his round frame reading glassed out of his pocket and pulled the menu over to see how much the burger was.

"They are charging me $8.00 to eat a burger that still has blood dripping from it." Eyan snarled in fury.

"What are you gonna do?" Dave asked.

Eyan motioned for a waitress to come to the table.

"Can I help you sir? Wait... Eyan?"

They all looked up and were shocked to see that the waitress was Tina from Glee club.

"Tina? I didn't know you worked here." Santana said, shocked.

"First night." Tina said, "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"I would like to speak to the manager and the chef." Eyan said to her. She nodded and left, only to return moments later with a skinny man in formal dress, and a very, very fat man with a thick beard wearing a chef's uniform.

"Whastha problem?" The chef asked with a New York accent.

"Take a look at this burger." Eyan growled. "How would you say that is cooked?"

"Rare." he said.

"Rare? I specifically asked that it be burnt to a crisp." Eyan said dangerously. "How about those steaks?"

"Still rare. What's your point?"

"What's my point? Only ONE of these fucking dishes was ORDERED RARE, you stupid fat fucking idiot!" Eyan shouted. "If I order a burger well done, than I expect there to be absolutely no pink at the center, and to have a slight barbeque taste. I should not be cutting into this fucking sandwich to discover blood dripping from my knife! Remake this shit! HOW WE ORDERED IT! And I swear TO GOD, if you fuck it up again, I will remove one of your fucking eyeballs with the arms of my FUCKING READING GLASSES! And if you try to charge us for this shit, than the health department will be receiving an anonymous tip about unhealthy conditions. WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THE FUCK ON IT! See you in Glee tomorrow Tina."

The manager and chef scrambled away in terror while Tina walked away, clutching her side from silent laughter. Eyan sat back down to notice that the whole restaurant was staring.

"What?" he asked, and everybody immediately looked away.

"Did you really have to go Gordon Ramsey on them?" Azimio asked.

"Please, even Gordon Ramsey couldn't fix this place." Eyan scoffed.

"Guys they're here. They're staring at us." Dave pointed out.

They all turned to look, and sure enough, their prey had just walked in the door. They took one look at Dave and slowly back out of the restaurant. The Marauders leapt to their feet and followed them out the door. Eyan made sure to grab his cane. He held the handle to his mouth and pressed a button.

"Password?" A small voice asked from a very small speaker.

"Password is Retribution." Eyan said to it. The cane handle gave a small pop as it slid out a half inch, "Where ya running assholes?"

Nick turned around and squinted at them.

"What's it ta you." He asked as Eyan approached him

"I'm sure you all recognize Mr. Karofsky?" Eyan asked.

"Yeah, I recognize the fag, what's it to you?" He asked again. He didn't get an answer.

He got the plastic body of a cane smashing into his face, sending him to the ground. He tried to sit up but found a very pointy, very sharp, three foot metal blade not an inch from the bridge of his nose.

"He's my boyfriend that's what it is to me!" Eyan screamed in his face.

One of Nick's buddies, Fred, turned and ran as fast as he can. Azimio ran after him. Jason, a short Asian kid ran at Santana and grabbed her ponytail, but leapt back screaming in pain after clenching his fist around it. Several deep cuts were visible on his hand. Santana stepped back and did a round house kick sending him to the ground, leaving a gash on his face from the sharpened point of the stilleto heels she was wearing.

"I keep saying I got Razorblades all up in this bitch. Nobody ever listens."

Dave, Az and Cody stood against the others, who very quickly geared for a fight.

"I told you assholes I had friends." Dave barked as he charged Tristan, throwing him to the ground. Cody flew at Dominic with a war cry that sent a shiver down the spines of the onlookers. Santana was going to town on Jason, who was now in danger of having a sharpened stiletto shoved where the sun doesn't shine. Azimio caught up with Fred and was dragging him back by his ponytail.

"Now you listen here and listen good." Eyan snarled, "This blade is made of high strength textile stainless steel. It is as sharp as it is possible to be. Right now I'm trying to decide whether to shove it DOWN your throat, or UP YOUR ASS! You and your cronies very nearly lost me one of the people that means most to me in this world, I would doing this world a FAVOR IF I GUTTED YOU ON THE PAVEMENT! But I'll show you mercy just this once. If I EVER see you again, you will DIE! If ANYBODY from McKinley sees you again, they will beat you to a pulp. We are not the kind of people you want to fuck with."

"Who the fuck are you guys?" He asked.

Eyan flicked his wrist and the blade flashed across Nick's face, leaving a nice gash.

"I'm a very violent gay bear with a medieval sense of justice who won't hesitate to gut you with a sword. She is Hell in high heels, the likes of which you will only see once. The long haired one is a violent black out prone druid, who could 'curse' you if asked him to. The black guy is a very cunning person, who could make your life a living misery. And finally there's Dave, who is the only reason you are still alive. The only reason I haven't speared you yet, is because he made me swear not to. Be lucky my boyfriend is merciful. Now, go. And don't think about going to the cops. One, because there is a waitress in there who will vouch that YOU attacked US. Two, my Uncle Charles is the Chief of Police. NOW SCRAM!"

Nick scrambled away as fast as he could. He jumped into the driver seat of his rusted El Camino and took off down the road at a hundred miles an hour. Eyan turned to the group.

"Come on guys, we're done here. Let's go home."


End file.
